


Home

by 10outof10



Series: Home [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, hoshi - Freeform, implied self harm, jihoon - Freeform, soonyoung - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10outof10/pseuds/10outof10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Jihoon, Soonyoung is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen is here in my country and unfortunately, I couldn't get my hands on a ticket, so I decided to just write a short story for my favorite otp. Hope you like it :)

Jihoon is the type to not like attention but, at the same, he craves it. He yells for help but no one seems to hear him. Maybe if he turns off the blaring music in his cramped studio, and possibly speak to his friends, they’ll hear his cry for help. But he thinks that music helps him calm down, and the small space became his safe haven— his home.

 

But there was another type of home that he always loved but feared to go back to. That home is a same aged friend that loved to dance. Home is the contagious laugh and sweet voice. Home is the warm embrace, and the soft whispers of ‘ _you will be okay_ ’ and ‘ _I wont leave_ ’.

 

_Home is Kwon Soonyoung._

 

He feared that if he go back to his arms, he’ll ruin his home. And sometimes, you just have to avoid home to feel free, but he never felt free. Jihoon has always been caged by his own demons, and Soonyoung would give him freedom.

 

 

The freedom to laugh without worrying about the voices.

The freedom to cry without being judged.

The freedom to be who he is without his demons.

 

 

But there was never a freedom to love home without reservations.

 

 

He can’t love home.

_He’ll ruin him if he does._

 

 

 

_“How do you hide the pain when your wounds obviously sting?”_

 

Jihoon looked up from the bathroom floor, his tears are invisible but his eyes are as red as the diluted liquid that poured out his arm. His whole body trembling from the coldness as the water hit him endlessly, but the cold seem to disappear as he sees Soonyoung staring sadly at him, waiting for an answer he might not get.

 

_Home knew he was damaged, he was only waiting for him to come back._

 


End file.
